zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/After Forest Temple
Part 1 After the Forest Temple, you’ll be transported back to the woods. Travel through the western cave and turn left before the gate. Pass by the oil salesman and continue towards the Northern route. You’ll emerge in Hyrule field. Travel westward towards the Twilight Realm. As you near, the local mail carrier will approach and hand you a very non-essential letter. Continue westbound and enter the Twilight Realm. Once there, sniff the sword it to pick up the Youth’s Scent. Activate your Sense to see the aroma trail left by the children. Follow this up to the three Twilight Creatures. After you destroy them, Midna will make note of the missing bridge. She will then teach you how to use the portals that are opened whenever those Twilight creatures are defeated. Select the North Faron woods portal to warp there. After arriving, turn right to spot the bridge. Speak with Midna and select the Warp option, and then choose the Kakariko Gorge to transport the bridge back to its rightful place. Back in the gorge, cross the bridge to the other side. Then continue to follow the child’s scent using your Sense. When you come across the locked gate, dig under the left side to burrow your way through and continue down the path. You’ll arrive at Kakariko Village. There are three more Twilight creatures ahead. Attack the one furthest away, then use your Energy Field on the remaining two to clear them out. When they’re defeated, speak with the spirit in the pond ahead to obtain another Vessel of Light. You will use this to collect 16 tears in the form of spiders which can only be seen by using your Sense. For the first two, travel around the back of the nearby house and call upon Midna to leap to the roof. Walk onto the damaged portion to fall into the house and use your sense to trigger a cut-scene. You’ll learn that in order to get to the cellar, where the tears are located, you’ll have to light all of the candles. Pick up the wooden stick next to you, then ignite it both ends by moving it over the open flame. Now climb the staircase and run along the wall all the way around to light all four candles to reveal the cellar. Drop into the hole. Proceed north through the cavern up to the first room. Use your sense to destroy the three insects and collect their tears. Total thus far: 3 / 16 Tears Continue down the tunnel and use Midna to climb the scaffolding and emerge in the graveyard. In the center is a buried spider. Dig it up and defeat it for another tear. Afterwards, head down the East path back into the Kakariko village. Total thus far: 4 / 16 Tears Proceed through the wooden gate on the east side of town, right below the ramp. There’s a small hole you can enter. Climb up the top level where you’ll find a bug on the wall. When finished, exit the way you entered. Total thus far: 5 / 16 Tears After leaving the house, climb up the ramp right next to you on the East side, and jump over the Hotel, then enter it through the door. Drop to the ground level and use your sense to the right of the ladder to spot a bug hiding inside the chimney. You can’t attack him from here, instead, grab the wooden stick off the ground, then climb onto the table and ignite it with the torch, then light the fire beneath the chimney to scare the bug out. Afterward, climb the boxes and shelves to reach it. Total thus far: 6 / 16 Tears Drop back to the ground floor and enter the doorway and climb the stairs to the upper floor and enter the room to spot another bug on the wall. Now exit the hotel the way you came in. Total thus far: 7 / 16 Tears Jump back to the ground outside and run towards the building across from the General Store on the West side of the valley. Climb onto the shack next to it, then onto the roof. From there, jump over the gaps onto the roof with the damaged ceiling. Stand on top of that point to fall inside. Once in, push the box next to the bed to reveal the creature. Subsequently, use Midna to jump out through the hole in the ceiling. Total thus far: 8 / 16 Tears Now move onto the far northwest building and climb on top of the small shack. Jump through the glowing window next to it to get inside. Proceed up the staircase to the upper floor. Ram into the cupboard to knock it down revealing the insect. Then climb out the upper window. Total thus far: 9 / 16 Tears Climb around the roof and up the staircase to spot an insect retreat into the nearby house, There’s a small hole you can enter on the side. Indoors, you’ll find the creatures hiding in the fireplace. Like before, light the piece of wood on the floor using the open flame in the corner, and then ignite the fireplace. Only this time, the house will ignite! Luckily, it will also scare three insects out of the walls. Don’t even try to kill them now, instead leave the house through the same small hole you entered, otherwise you’ll burn alive. Once you escape, the house will crumble taking care of the three insects for you! Just make sure you collect the tears. Total thus far: 12 / 16 Tears Climb up the hillside and dig your way into the house at the top. Break the jars in the corner to find a beetle. After that, dig your way back outside. Total thus far: 13 / 16 Tears Now drop down into the valley (don’t worry, the long fall won’t hurt you), then proceed up the trail to the north leading to Death Mountain. Run up the ramp on the left, and use Midna to jump to the path above. Continue up the trail until you reach the steaming geysers. There’s a spider waiting in the open at the northern tip of this area. Total thus far: 14 / 16 Tears Howling Stone: Walk up to the strange stone above and interact with it. It will teach you to howl. Press A and use the control stick and follow the highlighted blue sections to repeat the played notes (i.e. Up, Center, Down / Up, Center Down). This will transport you to a strange area – repeat the howl one more time. The wolf will invite you to visit him when you’re back in human form. He’ll mark the location on your map. Exit this area by taking the trail to the north to reach Death Mountain. Hop on down to where the four Twilight creatures are. One of them is off hiding in a corner. Take him down first, and then round up the other three with your Energy Field to defeat them. After they’re dead, kill the spider on the nearby gate. Total thus far: 15 / 16 Tears Now hop onto the platform right next to the gate and use Midna to jump above. Make sure to time your jump so you don’t hit the geyser. Follow the path until you reach a small ledge you can walk on. At the top, use Midna to climb higher. Note: Don’t stand in any one place for too long, as there are rocks falling off the mountain. Follow the path, and then drop to the area below. You can find the last spider here in the central area. Total thus far: 16 /16 Tears With a full Vessel of Light, you’ll be transported back to the Light Spirit as human Link. Part 2 With Kakariko village restored to its former self, your next objective is meeting with the Gorons. Head north up the path towards Death Mountain. Climb the wall to come across an angry Goron who will knock you off the ledge. It’s pointless to try again, so leave the area instead to greet with a waiting villager, who will request that you return to Ordon Village. Make your way through town to trigger a cut-scene involving Epona – the poor horse has been spooked and needs to be calmed. When Link grabs hold, press the control stick in the direction shown on screen to hang on. Make sure you respond to the changing directions quickly, otherwise you’ll be thrown off Epona. Before long, Epona will calm down allowing you to ride her once again. Now exit the area and cross Hyrule Field back to back to Ordon Village. Hidden Skills: If you interacted with the stone in Kakariko Village, turn left into the pond where you first met Epona to come across the mysterious wolf once again. This time he’ll teach you the Shield Attack. After arriving at Ordon village, meet with the mayor outside his house to learn how to Sumo Wrestle. When in the ring, press A to grab your opponent, and continually press it to shove him back. If he lunges at you, duck by pressing A. You can also sidestep with the control stick. After you successfully push him out of the ring, he’ll present you with a treasure chest containing the Iron Boots. Heart Piece: If you go back to your boss’s ranch and round up the goats, he’ll give you a heart piece. Now proceed back to Kakariko Village by heading across Hyrule field to the west and jumping the gate with your horse. After the cut-scene where the goblin kidnaps the child, chase him north through the valley and jump over the gate. You’ll wind up in a different part of Hyrule field, with the kidnapping culprit dead ahead. Chase after him from atop your horse and slash with your sword whenever he’s close. He’s pretty quick, so make sure to utilize your available gallops to keep up. Be careful – there are other warthogs who will try to protect their leader; use your spin attack if they group around you. Also, don’t worry about losing sight of the leader, as he will often pause for you to catch up (he’s a pretty easy target to spot from afar). After several hits, he will scamper of to the bridge. Now it’s a good ol’ fashioned face off. Essentially, you need to knock him off his warthog while protecting yourself. To do this, run at him from either the far left or right side as he charges at you head-on. Just before you collide, dodge to the opposite side of the bridge and slash with your sword as he passes. After a couple of passes, hell fall into the abyss, thus freeing the child.. After the cinema, you’ll wind up back in Kakariko village. Proceed north to the Death Mountain trail where the Goron originally knocked you off, only this time, he has a surprise coming. When he rolls towards you, equip your Iron Boots and hold A to toss him off the edge (similar to the goats in Ordon Village). Continue up the path, repeating this for any other Gorons who dare cross your path. When you reach the archers, run past them as quickly as you can to avoid their fire arrows. Carry on past the geysers into the next area where you’ll find a couple of Gorons eying you. These guys will provide you with the lift you need to climb up the mountain, though not without some coaxing. In order to do this, you have to attack them, which will force them into their defensive rolled up form. While the game suggests using your Shield Attack, it’s easier to equip the iron boots and roll into him one or twice. Once he’s rolled up, unequip the iron boots and climb on his back. He’ll then spring you to the next level. Do the same for the Goron to your left to land on a pipe. Drop off to the other side and run past the geysers. You will come across a few geysers that just won’t give up - equip your iron boots to keep you grounded as you walk through their jet streams. Use the next Goron to flip up to the next level and repeat this for the following two. Finally, enter the doorway at the top. Inside you’ll meet with the Goron Elder, Gor Coron. He’ll only permit you to proceed into the mines if you can defeat him in a sumo match. Make sure to equip your iron boots before accepting his challenge, and then just hammer on the A button to defeat him. Impressed with your might, he’ll permit you access to the mines. Note: There’s an optional elevator in the corner you now have access to. It leads to a couple of routes blocked by stones. Simply push them aside to reveal the way. The lower trail leads back outside to the Goron guards, whereas the other path leads to the Hot Spring and a store where you can purchase arrows, lantern oil, wooden shields, and milk. IMAGES WILL BE ADDED LATER Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 03